Erick
Erick, labeled The Romantic Cruel, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme. Factfile *'Full Name: '''Erick Palmeiras Santos *'Age: 17 *'Date of birthday: '''April 4th *'Likes: Chicks, motorcycling, money, party. *'Dislikes:' Nerds, ugly girls. *'Known For:' Be sarcastic and manipulative. *'Why TDE?:' Girls, money, be famous... it's a complete package! *'Quote: " '''If I know that you voted me off, I will make you suffer like a street dog! *evil laugh* " Biography Erick lives in London with his family millionaire. From an early age has always been adored by all the girls but her relationships never last long, because he dispatched to stay with other more beautiful. In his city along with his "friends" damage monuments and public squares, he wants to enter the program because in his first job was fired and still has to pay $ $ 100,000 of fine. Coverage Erick is a handsome young, attractive, talented, a great athlete but an offender who is the first time he was caught by the police was forced to learn to be a entrepreneur. Interview Hello, Erick. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Erick: '''When the show start I will say what I feel! Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Erick: '''With nobody! Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? '''Erick: '''My team sucks! Do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Erick:' Alexis, Skyler and Lily, they're a piece of bad way! What are your strategies on the game? Erick: Be manipulative! How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Erick: With chicks of my hight school! First Impressions Alexis: 'She is really pretty! 'Ben: He's a football star? I didn't see he doing something like that yet! Boxe: he's my best friend, BUT A DOOR IT'S MORE SMART THAN HE! Dex: 'We're friends now! I think he's actually more coolest than I tought! 'Lauren ':She's really nice and beautiful, and of course very athletic! 'Joey: 'He's nice? IDK if I talk with people like he! 'Mallory: She's pretty hot! Serena: 'She's so selfish! And dumb! If she really wants to win, she will make an alliance with me! 'Sienna: 'She's Colt's girlfriend? *laughed loud* Really, now I have to admit she sooooooo dumb! 'Skyler: 'She's nice, pretty, hottie and creative! 'Arturo - I don't think that he is that coolest! Colt - Now I have to admit, He won Sienna, He deserves a trophy! *laughed loud* Destiny - She's hottie! Malik - He's my friend. Demi - She has a lot of attitude! I like her! Daniel - He's nice, I guess! Mariah - She's nice. Damien - OK, now he has Demi and Cassie on his arms? Whow! He's a lady killer! * laughed* Ronnie - She complains of a full stomach! Cassie : She and Demien are lovers, open your eyes Demi! Kelsey : She a stupid daddy's girl! Max : Max it's a poorly copy of Lightning! Lily : That chick, ROCKS! I really think that she wins my heart! Kaylee: Who? Julian: If he will be like Shawn, It's better that he don't stay in my way! Drew: He's a mutant with a crazy ear! Matt: He talk too much! And that's really annoying! Jadus: Who? I never know her before! Luke: Ha! He's a big jerk! Trivia *Erick was born in 04/04/1994 thus the sign of Aries. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Ca.Vi74